1. Field
This relates to tissue closure devices, including surgical suturing devices as well as such devices that can be used for intra-abdominal suturing and suturing of puncture wounds generated by surgical trocars and other puncturing devices.
2. Related Art
Minimally invasive methods for conducting surgery on internal organs, tissues, ligaments and bones use extremely small instruments such as catheters, laparoscopes, and the like. The instruments are introduced using very small incisions, for example on the order of five to 18 mm in diameter, into which a trocar or other introducing device is placed. The trocars may have a diameter, for example, between 3 mm and 30 mm, with the smaller trocars leaving the opening substantially unchanged. The larger trocars may enlarge the opening. The trocars provide a reliable and fixed opening for introducing and removing various surgical instruments, viewing devices and other instruments used during the surgical procedure.
While the incisions and the trocar opening are quite small by traditional surgical standards, they still require closure after completing the surgical procedure. Surgical closure reduces the possibility of post-surgical infection, post-surgical herniation (for example in abdominal surgeries), subsequent bleeding or other effects. Closure can be accomplished either through manual suturing or suturing instruments used to complete the closure. In either case, suturing is made difficult by the small opening size, for example not only for manipulating the suture but also for visualizing the procedure. Closure is also made more difficult by the need to suture the subcutaneous tissue, for example fascial layers, separate from closure of the overlying skin, and doing so through a very small opening in the skin.
Conventional closure techniques such as those for closing openings in the abdominal wall pass sutures through the abdominal wall tissue a distance from the original trocar incision. One or more sutures are then tied off to close the subcutaneous layer followed by suitable closure of the skin layer. It has been noted that the distance of the suture location from the original incision opening is important in order to secure a suitable amount of abdominal wall tissue for forming a reliable closure. If the distance is too small, the closure may not be enough to reliably close the opening without later complications. See, for example, U.S. Patent Publication 20060030868, incorporated herein by reference.
Tissue closure devices, for example laparoscopic port closure devices, may be introduced into the opening after removal of the trocar device to make easier the suturing of the trocar opening. Various methods and structures may help in closing the opening, but may require a significant number of steps for completing the closure. Some devices may require a significant amount of manual care in suturing the opening and tying off the suture, as well as close visualization for accomplishing the closure. Additionally, some devices have a significant number of components or special devices in order to accomplish the closure, or they may not provide consistent and reliable results even under normal operating circumstances.